


Oz Regression

by syxmaxwell



Series: Tales from the Crack-bin [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: cleaning out my drive and found a bunch of old stuff. I hope to eventually work on this again... somedayWarning, do not drink while reading, i am not responsible for replacing keyboard or monitors...





	Oz Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Nose Cola warning for those of you that remember the term :D

Oz Regression

 

  _Warnings And Disclaimer: not mine, and I am very broke. I'm having a bit of fun with this, enjoy_

**_ A BASE SOMEWHERE IN EURASIA: _ **

"Treize be reasonable!"

"I am being reathonable!"

"Come down from there!"

"You can bite me!"

"Zechs talk some sense to him?"

"RUN sir! Escape while you can!"

"Captain Marquise!"

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

"I can't believe they did thith to uth."

"Treize you're lisp is getting worse."

"Oh fuck..."

"Treize!"

"Thorry Miri-chan. We gotta get outta here before they threw uth up worth!"

"You have a plan?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well work faster ok?"

"Thith ith intolerable!"

"I know."

"And Inthulting!"

"Yes Treize..."

"They thall pay dearly for thith outrage!"

"Of course they will Treize."

A pillow bounced off a blond head and landed on the floor. The Lightening Count glared at his long time friend and beloved.

"I'm happy you find thith funny Miri-al-do!"

Zechs tossed the pillow back to the bed.

"That wasn't very mature." The ace noted dryly.

"Come on Miri-chan, we're getting out of here."

Twenty minutes later:

"So what are we doing?"

"Ethcaping."

"I can see that. Why are we escaping?"

"Two wordth: 'Dermail' and 'Duh'."

"You've changed old friend."

"We are currently being politely referred to ath the chibi commando and dwarf dictator. Now hurry up and help me find a damned thuttle."

It was dark as the two crept from their 'room' (read cell) and slipped down the halls. Zechs clung to the general still spooked from what they had overheard that morning. Oz was no longer safe for them. Not with the Oyster-man out there, Romafeller really should have never started this fiasco. They managed to enrage and frighten the two most powerful and loyalty inspiring officers in Oz.

Treize wanted payback. And what the general wants the general gets. Zechs kept a weathered eye on the corridor as Treize spammed Romafeller and Oz, crashing the mail systems. They needed a bit of chaos to cover their tracks.

"I hope we can find Wufei."

"Miri-chan if your' thither can find them we can too."

**_ REBEL BASE, ONE DAY LATER: _ **

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to come see this..."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

From the doorway came a rather irritated voice, "Oh like you were the image of refinement at this stage!"

All five gundam pilots merely stared at the General and Lightening Count. Wufei blinked. The two greatest warriors Oz had were now...

"Go ahead... I know you're dying to..."

"Kawaii!"

"Aw hell..."

Duo began to laugh, hysterically as the two soldiers glared. He calmed himself as they ushered the soldiers turned children into the living quarters.

"So how did you, I mean where did you come from?"

"Well first you get a man and a woman... MRMmmmfml."

"I don't think he meant it like that Miri-chan."

"We simply tracked you here via Relena's movements and 'odd' school records and the lack of them."

"Great... memo to me: let Heero shoot her next time."

"Duo it's not like they are even a threat like this... ACK!"

"Are you implying that I am not a dangerouth being?"

"Treize... Let go of him and sit down."

"BITE ME!"

Wufei stood and scowled, "That is enough general! Now let go of Quatre's neck and calm down."

Treize gave Wufei a wounded look and obeyed. With a sigh he gently suggested that he would take the Oz officers to another room and calm them while the other pilots snooped about for more information.

Once they were calmed, he seated himself on the floor near the couch. It took little coaxing to convince the youngsters to lay down and relax. He kept his touch light as he stroked their backs. The last few weeks were dreadful and they desperately needed the safety that the only gundam pilots could provide.

Wufei sighed as the other pilots entered the room. Both Zechs and Treize were curled up next to him, their heads pillowed on his lap. He knew there would be questions that had no safe answers.

"What have you learned?"

Duo sat down, keeping a respectful distance from the two boys curled around Wufei's legs. "Looks like they wanted to prevent their 'Aces' from aging and losing battles. So they played god and now they have no idea how to fix it. Oz is keeping it hush-hush, but it seems the General and the Count decided to get some pay back before bolting ne?"

Wufei scowled a bit at the news, his hands never ceasing the soothing strokes down two thin backs. Heero interrupted his dark musings with his own question.

"Why did they come to you Wufei?"

Zechs woke slowly his head pounding. Voices over his head carried on a hushed conversation. Then he heard Heero asked Wufei a troubling question. 'Why had they sought out Wufei?'

"We knew he had honor... he would not take advantage of uth..." Treize whispered.

Zechs yawned kittenishly and nodded. Heero he respected as a warrior, but anyone with the brass and spine to get out of a gundam and face Treize man to man in a duel... that took honor. Of course so did dueling in Siberia with a man in a silver mask. Which wasn't to say that they wouldn't get even for the teasing they had been dealt. And so, several hours later the two snuck through the base, intent on the plan Treize had conceived. It really was bad of them, but self-control was now sadly lacking in both former officers.

There was a soft sound of glee as the two chibi carefully maneuvered the Mech into position, giggling gleefully. Treize was the happy instigator of their prank, mostly designed to draw his emotionally fragile friend and love out of his shell. With the gundams in place, the chibis used the zero g to place a scorecard into the massive hands of Nataku.

It took a great deal of cunning to get Wing and Shinigami into a classic 69 without alerting the pilots. Content with their work, the former Oz officers entered the airlock, then made their way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The security cameras would record the discovery for them. There was a dark little giggle heard echoing down the darkened halls.

"I'm a bad critter…"

Heero entered the kitchen to see Duo slumped over the table, his face hidden in his arms. A mass of chestnut silk cloaked his back. He looked elfin, and ethereal... right up to the moment his began to beat his head on the table.

"They are demon-spawn! This is Kami's revenge on me for my misspent youth! Why, why, oh why me?"

"Duo!" Heero stopped the painful litany with his hands and leaned Duo back into his arms.

"What happened?"

"Go look at Wing and Shinigami. You might get to shoot the little bastards before Wufei sees Nataku."

Heero glanced out the window of the abandoned orbital station they were hiding out in and froze. His lips formed several choice curses before he bellowed, "TREIZE! ZECHS!"

Less than ten minutes later Wufei paced the length of the room before stopping near his captive audience. He manner was calm as he clenched his fists and relaxed. Treize looked up at him through mussed hair and sighed, "You're angry aren't you." His tone was mournful and pained. Zechs was curled under light blanket tears in his soft blue eyes.

Faced with a six year old Zechs, and a nine year old Treize, both teary and repentant, Wufei caved in. Holding his arms out he gathered both Oz officers close and cuddled them tight.

"Shh shh, it's all right. I still love you both." He whispered unaware that he had fully surrendered his heart to both. He stayed with them until they fell asleep. Once certain that his charges were secure in the arms of Morpheus, he exited the room. It would take some doing to convince Duo and Heero not to wring two thin little necks.

**_ THAT NIGHT: _ **

Flames, gunfire, and the screams of the dying rang in his ears. Soft whimpers trembled from his lips as he battled free of the black dream. Shivers racked his thin little body as he jerked from the nightmare. Zechs sniffled and shivered in the pale starlight as Treize stirred.

"Miri-chan? Thomething wrong?"

"Nightmare. I don't want to sleep any more."

The two former Oz officers slipped form their bed and stood shivering in the cool air. The hall floor was cold to their bare feet as they travelled the six yards to Wufei's bedroom. The door was eased open silently and the two slim figures slipped inside, all under the cobalt gaze of the Wing pilot.

Heero eased closer to the door to listen.

"Hn… What?"

"We can't sleep."

There was a tired sigh then the rustle of blankets.

"Climb in."

More rustles followed by two squeaks of pleasure and a low mutter concerning cold toes. A few minutes past before he heard Zechs speak.

"I think Treize is asleep already."

"Yes, now why are you awake?"

"I had a nightmare… about my father's death, and the fall of our kingdom."

"Shh, I'm here and you're safe. Now go to sleep."

Heero drew back from the door. That was very interesting.

Artificial dawn came, bathing the sleeping trio in golden light. Wufei lay on his back, his hair a dark halo about his face. Chibi Treize was sprawled like a cat on his belly; his nose tucked into Wufei's neck. He made soft snuffling sound in his sleep. Zechs had curled his arms against Wufei's chest during the night. His long braid, the color moonbeams, lay over all three. The Chinese pilot had an arm about each child, his expression gentle. They looked so at peace it was sacrilege to wake them.

Quatre stood in the doorway silently until one coal black eye opened to regard his fellow warrior. The Arabic youth mouthed the word breakfast and waited until he received a nod before withdrawing.

The days passed with blessed calm. With Oz in chaos at the loss of the General and his Lightening Count, there was a lack of missions. The time was well served to forge fragile bonds of trust between the little ones and the pilots. However it couldn't last forever, and Treize had a rather large axe to grind. After a few minutes on Heero's laptop they had a target.

Sneaking off the base took every once of cunning and skill they possessed. In the end both were rather impressed with level of sneakiness they had acquired. It took a lot to get past Quatre when he was in 'Oniisan Mode'. Still they manage to get past the pilots and absconded with the shuttle they had 'borrowed' from Oz.

As night fell on Earth a shuttle landed outside a rather ostentatious estate and two small figures crept through the darkness. They had mayhem to commit and a warning to issue. While Zechs played with the compound computers, Treize headed for a bedroom he knew to be in the back of the mansion.

It was the snickering that woke him; a dark sound of malevolent glee that lifted the hair on the back of his neck. Duke Dermail opened his eyes to the sight of Chibi-Treize perched on his chest. With no small amount of horror he also realized that his hands were bound to the headboard.

"Can we talk?"

After two hours Duke Dermail was praying for a miracle to save him... or even a bombing run by those gundam pilots.

"Now repeat after me: I promith to never use a human lab rat. I will never use Zechth ath a guinea pig. I will never irritate the my nephew..."

The Duke babbled clearly frightened by the scissors wielding chibi menace. With a rather disgusted sigh Treize slipped from the room via the open window and hurried to meet Zechs. The two had met at the shuttle with twenty minute to spare.

"We got 'em on the run Miri-chan."

**_ TWO HOURS LATER: _ **

"Just where in the nine hells have you two been?"

The two chibi-ozzies froze at the sternly voice query. Wufei was clearly not happy with them. They traded a glance, clearly still not used to being protected. Honesty battled with the need to keep Wufei from being angry with them. They had just decided to tell the truth and take the consequences when Heero cleared his throat.

"Gomen Wufei. They were with me running errands."

The Nataku pilot gave them all a searching look and nodded.

"Go clear up for dinner you two."

"Hai Wufei."

Once the Chinese pilot was out of earshot Zechs turned. "Thank you."

Heero nodded, "Get ready for dinner. Later you can tell me what you did to Dermail."

"How did you..."

"You used my laptop to track him."

"Oh."

Heero smiled as the two hustled down the hall to the room they shared. His expression was strangely tender, not what one would expect from the perfect soldier. He shook his head ruefully and hurried off to clean up. Since Wufei had cooked dinner, it wouldn't do to be late.

A few hours later with the evening meal over, Heero cornered the two and extracted the details of the mission. He chuckled at their antics, more than a little impressed with the level of skill they had displayed. One question echoed in his mind.

"Where do you get these ideas?"

"Its simple Heero-kun. Just listen to your inner child."

"We can thow you how Heero-kun."

Heero eyed the two regressed officers and gave a nod. "Mission accepted."

The next day found the trio squirreled away in the air ducts. Heero was intent on his crash course in pranks and other evil.

"Ok, now all you have to do is connect this wire..."

"And then it's set?"

"Hai! Let'th get out of here."

From their perch a few feet away they could hear footsteps.

"Huh? Who left this out..."

BOOOOM!

"What The FUCK!"

"Thith would be a good time to run Heero-kun."

"Before Duo kills us."

"Good plan Miri-chan."

"Kami-sama those smoke bombs are messy."

"Ith Duo gonna thpank uth?"

"No… Just me."

"Too much information Heero-kun."

The weeks passed slowly as Oz tried to convince the world everything was just fine. The time was spent rediscovering the joy of being young as the two officers grew close to their guardians. They had made a silent pact. If they returned to their full age they would not fight the gundam pilots. The young pilots were quite fond of the age regressed. But not everything was sunshine and roses. Memories of the experiment plagued Treize's dreams until he began to fear sleep.

Treize woke, soaked in sweat, his hands clasped over his mouth. He glanced down at his lover and friend before he slipped from the bed. There was no way he would sleep any more this night. Treize crept down the hallway on stocking clad feet. His eyes were red from the silent tears he'd shed during that dreadful dream he had suffered from.

His little hands were chilled as he opened the door to the kitchen. He looked up... and up and up to the counter and with a disgusted sigh, drug over a chair to climb on. His balance a bit unsteady, the little one climbed onto the counter in search of a mug, only to realize there was no way he could safely operate the stove top in his current state. A shaky sigh shivered loose from his lips as he set the mug, a gray cup with dark gray lettering reading ~ It's A Dirty Job... And I Get To Do It ~ back on the counter.

A few tears managed to escape his control before he heard footsteps in the hall. Mortified at the though of getting caught crying, the former general wiped cold little fingers over his face and tried to regain his composure.

"Treize? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't thleep."

Kind eyes weighed the chilled child before the pilot stepped into the kitchen. Something calm and understanding passed between the teen and the regressed officer perched on the counter. Another mug was pulled from the cabinet, this one stating ~ WARNING: The Surgeon General Has Determined That Bothering Me Before Coffee is Hazardous To Your Health. ~

"Want some hot chocolate? It always helps me sleep."

"Aa thank you."

Duo rubbed Treize's thin little shoulders and smiled. "Don't sweat it T-chan. Now you hold the mugs and I'll heat up the milk."

Duo eyed the ginger haired child as they sipped at the soothing drink. A faint tremor still marked those tiny little hands, rousing all kinds of protective instincts in the Death Scythe pilot. He shrugged out of his robe with innate grace and draped it around Treize's hunched shoulders. Cornflower eyes gave silent thanks as they sat in companionable silence.

"Zechs still asleep?"

"Yeth, he and Wufei won't wake until morning."

"You wanna talk about the nightmare?"

There was a pregnant pause as the child swallowed and stated to shake his head. Then in an instant Duo's arms were filled with the trembling body of Treize Khushrenada. The words came in a nearly babbled rush as the boy sobbed and shook. Duo's expression grew thunderous as he gently rubbed the narrow back under his palms.

"Shh, it's okay now Treize. I promise you're safe here with us. Those bastards won't get within a light year of you."

Treize sniffled a bit and whispered a shaky, "Thankth Duo." Before his tired body gave into its need for rest.

Duo was still sitting in the kitchen with Treize wrapped in his robe when Heero came looking for him an hour later.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream. Heero... We can't let Tsubarov near Zechs or Treize. The general is scared to death of him, and Treize Khushrenada doesn't scare easy."

"Hn... I can set off a cyber-bomb. It should keep OZ busy for a few weeks."

"Cool. Let's get the gremlin to bed."

"Bring him into our room. No need to wake Wufei and Zechs."

"Hai."

Treize shivered a little as the two pilots tucked him under the covers before joining him. His mobile little lips pouted a bit before Duo drew him into a snug embrace. Heero, ever vigilante, cradled both in his arms as morpheus took them.

Wufei woke soon after Treize had left the bed, but upon finding Duo tending to the child, he returned to watch over Zechs. A slow smile shaped his lips. His brothers in battle had seen what he had those long months ago. Treize and Zechs were not their enemies, merely warriors on the other side of the battlefield.

The beep of an incoming message woke the pilots a few hours later. Heero rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the message downloaded. They were to hit the Lunar Base and destroy what was thought to be a MS factory. Duo frowned and tucked the blankets closer to Treize.

"I got a bad feeling Heero."

"I do as well. What are we going to do with Zechs and Treize?"

Wufei yawned as they entered the kitchen, "You received the orders as well?"

"Yes, are Trowa and Quatre awake?"

"Yes. Any ideas on what we should do with the little ones?" Duo mumbled.

"They should be fine for a few hours. But I'll wake Zechs and let him know that we have a mission. He and Treize can stay here." Wufei uttered around the edge of his coffee mug.

However Murphy's Law was very much in effect and with fifteen minutes of starting the assault, the pilots knew they were in trouble. It never occurred to them that the Mad Five might have sent them in blind. All too soon the wire services were trumpeting the news that the Gundam Pilots had been captured. And two little terrors on a rebel base in the middle of space did not take the news well.

They moved with a speed gained only from heavy military training. They mobilized with frightening ease, loading weapons onto the shuttle and jetting off. Within a few hours they approached the Lunar base on full stealth mode and separated. Zechs took the control of the large craft while Treize guided a small fighter craft into position.

**ZZTT... Treize, do you copy? ZZTT**

"Hai Miri I copy, any newth?"

**ZZTT... nothing yet, but the bastard will slip up. And when he does… ZZTT**

A hard light entered the child's eyes. A look a rage not seen in many years had twisted that innocent face until only death remained. Zechs swallowed hard at the image in his Com unit. He prayed he would never see that expression turned on him.

"We'll get them back Miri. And by the God in heaven... they thall pay for the harm done to our piloth."

As the two infiltrated the base, they remained in close contact. It would only take one slip-up and they would be dead, as would the pilots they had come to know and love. Failure was not an option. They darted around the base, laying charges and traps.

"And yea though I walk through the valley of the Thadow of death I thall fear no evil..."

"Treize I have the detonators."

"Perfect Miri-chan. Ith the thermite ready?"

"Hai general."

"Very well then, THINNERTH PREPARE TO BE JUDGED!"

Inside the cell on the soon to be defunct Lunar Base, Heero sat up.

"Something is happening."

Quatre frowned and rested a hand over his heart. "I can feel it Heero. Surely they wouldn't..."

And explosion rocked the base, sending all five young men to the floor.

"They would and did." Was Trowa's arch reply.

Several floors away Treize was experiencing technical difficulties.

"I can't reach the frucking controlth!"

"Frucking?"

"Miri I am not in the mood. Have you found the mechth?"

"Course I have. Have you activated the rest of the life support systems."

"Mmm hmm... whath thith? Oyther-man ith here... Oh Thomebody up there lovth me... Miri, do we have any grenadeth left?"

"Treize what are you going to do with a grenade?"

"My contributhion to birth control?"

"You are scary."

"Thank you Miri. Found the piloth yet?"

"Yes and they are heading for the gundams... wait we have an incoming message..."

/You two have 45 seconds to get clear and head out. We'll take it from here/

"Thuuuuure take all the fun..."

"Zechs here, heading out now."

/Stay safe you two/

"Hai Quatre."

"He thcareth me thometimeth."

"Why is that Treize?"

"Thero-Thythem on crack."

"I'm telling Trowa you said that."

"Tattle-tale."

The two hurried through the halls until they could duck into the hangars. Zechs strapped in and took off, careful to use the confusion to cloak his exit. Treize wasn't as careful. Instead he jumped into the pilot's couch and hit the thrusters. The action threw his little body against the seat, knocking the air from his chest. Still loaded with adrenaline, he guided the ship into a quick strafing run. He moaned softly as the shuttle rocked, slamming his slight form into the console.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning…"

The two were waiting for the pilots when they returned. Heero questioned the boys on what they had seen in the base. The information was filed away, to be used against the mobile dolls at a later date. Duo was still chuckling long after the youngsters had been tucked into bed. The havoc the two had rained down on Oz was a terrible thing to see, terrible and funny.

"Duo, really it wasn't THAT funny!"

"Quatre did you miss the wall that they burned, 'Fruck me goofy and call me Noin?' on?"

"I want to know what this fruck thing is about."

Heero smiled, "Wufei threatened to wash out a certain general's mouth if he caught him cussing again."

Wufei shook his head. "Swearing like a drunken freighter jockey is a bit over the top."

Duo cackled again, wiping tears from his eyes, "What about the other messages they left?"

Trowa leaned back, "If Lady Une catches them..."

The other four paused, "Shit, she might just kill both of them for that last crack about Sybil being well adjusted..."

Morning arrived with disgusting brightness in the artificial dawn of the base. Soft sound emerged from the kitchen letting the rebels know breakfast was on the way. Zechs yawned widely, his ice-blue eyes scrunching and his nose wrinkled.

"Oi, Treize, I think someone made blueberry pancakes..."

His fellow victim of age-regression snuffled into the pillow.

"G-wan without me Miri-chan. 'M not hungry."

The pale haired boy eyed his lover and friend and shrugged, "Ok Treize."

He scampered down the hallway in footie-jammies Duo had found some place and slid to a stop in the kitchen.

"Morning!"

Heero eyed the former Lightening Count and smiled, "Good morning Miri. Where's Treize?"

"Said he wasn't hungry."

Trowa frowned. That was beyond odd. The boys were bottomless pits, as they should be at that age. He stood and nodded to Quatre, "I'll see if I can get him moving."

Trowa eased open the heavy door to the room Treize and Zechs shared when they weren't cuddled up with one of the other pilots. From the doorway all he could see was a mass of tangled ginger locks spread out on the pillow. Smiling softly, he reached over to shake the boy awake.

The muffle scream of pain was NOT the reaction he'd expected.

"Treize? What's wrong?"

"Hurth Trowa..."

The slim pilot eased down on the bed, careful not to jar the boy further. He could see hot tears of misery slip past tightly closed eyelids. His voice took on the crooning quality he used with the tigers and lions of the circus.

"Where does it hurt Treize?"

"Back..."

The green-eyed youth eased back the covers and winced. The boy's back was knotted from strained and sore muscles, there was a good degree of bruising as well.

"Damn..."

Trowa looked up as Quatre's voice broke the silence. Silent communication passed between them and Quatre drew near.

"Treize, Trowa and I are going to help you. Now I'll go run a hot bath while Trowa figures out how to carry you without hurting you. Tell me you understand."

"Yeth Quatre."

"Okay sweetling. Just be strong a little longer for us."

Trowa finally managed to ease Treize up into his arms, cradling the boy against his chest. Soft sound of misery escaped the small form in his arms. He moved towards the joining bath when Wufei peeked in.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure, but he's hurting and in bad shape. You may want Duo and Heero to keep Zechs busy. No need to frighten him until we know what's happening."

"Aa," The Chinese pilot conceded. He lingered long enough to stroke a hand over Treize's tear and sweat slicked face before heading off to speak to the other pilots.

Quatre eyed the pained boy for a moment before stripping to his boxers and getting into the tub.

"Hand him to me Trowa, he'll drown if someone isn't in here with him."

The transfer was smoothly made, and Treize hissed a breath between his teeth at the heat of the bath. There was essential oils added to the steaming water, but he was too miserable to enjoy it. He could only grit his teeth and try to ride out the pain.

"Any idea what caused this? He was fine last night..."

"G-forth."

"What's that Treize?"

"I didn't... oh god... thrap into the actheleration couch during the take-off... unnnn... Too many g-th."

A single though passed through the lovers minds, Treize had flown as if he was still an adult, not taking into account the stress he had put on his very young body. He needed to be checked by a doctor.

"Treize, Trowa is going to call my sister Iria. She'll come and make sure you aren't hurt more than we think okay?"

"H-hai..."

"Good, now you and I will soak in the tub for a bit longer."

Trowa explained what was going on to Heero and Duo while Wufei chased Zechs around, trying to get the boy into his coat. They'd decided to take the boy with them on a supply run while Iria checked Treize over.

It was Heero that voiced theeir common fear, "Could it be spinal compression?"

Trowa bit his lip, "With the g's he pulled hitting the base and escaping... yes I think it could be. He wasn't in the acceleration couch."

"Oh shit... When will Iria get here?"

"In a couple hours. If nothing else, he's strained from piloting under that kind of stress and badly bruised from being bounced around the cockpit."

"I'm surprised Zechs isn't in as bad a shape..." Duo muttered.

"Zechs was strapped in, so he was in the least amount of danger."

"Poor little guy. We'll get some treats for him while we're planet side."

Treize was nearly boneless from the hot bath when Quatre and Trowa eased him from the still steaming water. A large part of his tension was gone, but he till hurt. A soft whimper slipped past his lips as he was set face down on a towel-covered table. A heated sheet was draped over his legs and bottom as Trowa and Quatre moved about the room.

"Iria said to give you a massage to ease some of the stress okay?"

"Unnn.... hai Quatre."

Treize could only groan and whimper as Trowa's callused hands firmly rubbed and stroked his back, forcing the muscles to release. A string of popping sounds echoed in his head as his spine was coaxed back into place. He gave a soft little grunt of pleasure, praying that this would take care of the pain.

While Treize was turning into a boneless heap on the kitchen table, Zechs was coming to the conclusion that Duo and Heero were trying to keep him busy. They strolled around the village as though they had not a care in the world. Like they weren't wanted Terrorists that the earth and colonies were hunting...

It was very suspicious. In fact, as Zechs pondered, it was downright insulting. Schooling his face into a mask, he growled, "Okay, spill it."

A few short minutes later he was stunned, upset, and flat out furious. He was stunned that Duo actually told him, upset that Treize hadn't and FURIOUS that they had kept Treize's injury from him.

"I want to go back, right now."

Heero tried to stall, but when faced with an outraged child more than capable for wreaking unholy havoc on their little make-shift base, he conceded.

The door slammed so hard it bounced on the frame. A very angry child with hair like spun moonbeams glared at the occupants of the room. Wufei rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to stave off the impending explosion.

"He'll be fine Zechs. He's strained and sore, nothing a few days of rest and some meds won't fix."

"You knew he was in pain and you didn't tell me."

"We didn't want you to worry."

A rather base noise of disgust answered that remark. Pivoting neatly one heel the boy growled, "Well I though You at least, respected me enough to tell the truth Wufei."

Guilt seemed to weigh down the pilots as Zechs made his way to the living area. Treize was resting on a pallet in a patch of 'pseudo- sunshine'. He woke at the loud Bang of the door and heard the rapid exchange.

"I'm thorry Miri-chan."

"For what? Not using your harness? Flying like a madman? Or just hiding your injury from the one who is Supposed to be your partner?"

Treize bit his lip. "All of the above?"

Zechs puffed out a sigh and slunk down next to him to cuddle. "I'm still angry at you."

"Yeth Miri. Forgiven?"

"Hai, forgiven."

The next few days were spent with Treize sprawled on a pallet in the main room. They all took turns tendinng to the injured boy. Treize soaked up the are like a sponge. Duo in particular was very attentive to the child. He attributed it to Treize's age and what he learned from the former general after his nightmare. There was something vulnerable about the ginger haired child that tugged at his heart strings.

Zechs was crabby with his lover for a time but did give in and relax after Iria arrived and declared Treize sore but sound. Once assured that the General would fully recover, they all relaxed.

Zechs was sprawled on his belly in front of the television, video game controller in hand. He had a grape flavored sucker in his mouth as he cheerfully blasted away at Treize fighter.

"Eat blazing thermal death!"

"Thit Miri! I'll get you for that!"

"Before or after I wipe you out?"

"You and what gundam blondie?"

"Blondie? I'll show you blondie!

Quatre sighed at the picture they presented and slanted a look to Duo. "What possessed you to buy that game for them?"

"Come on Quatre, Treize was going stir crazy! Besides it keeps Miri-chan out of the hangar."

Wufei chuckled at Duo use of Treize's pet name for the Lightening Count. He decided to let Treize's little slip of the tongue slide this time. He felt lighter than he had in nearly two years. He could almost feel Nataku smile down on him, he was doing what felt right. Another few days and Treize would be back to speed and driving them all mad.

Those words proved prophetic as Quatre moved about the base a week later. It was quiet... too quiet. Quatre began to creep down the halls, looking for the source of chaos in their lives. No good could come from this. It was, as Duo always said, 'A Dangerous Quiet.' That quiet was promptly shattered by a insanely cheerful young voice shouting, "Banzai!"

"Gangway!

"What the hell?"

"Thorry Trowa-kun! Get back here Miri!"

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah!"

"HEERO! What are you..."

CRASH

"Eh heh heh... who wanth to tell Duo about thith one?"

Quatre began to laugh and tears streamed down his face. They were insane. There was no other explanation for it. Why else would Heero be racing down the hall on roller-blades to chase Treize and Zechs. Duo chose that moment to round the corner and stare in shock.

Heero was sitting on the floor, a fine dusting a flour covering his face and clothing. Zechs was upside-down His long braid tangled in Treize's skates. The former general was planted on his face, his bottom sticking in the air. The scene was utterly ridiculous.

Duo lost it, He join Quatre in laughter as the two little ones tried to untangle themselves. He snorted a few times and tried to compose himself, but failed as Heero began to sneeze violently. The American pilot sighed and moved forward to help untangle the trio. Zechs and Treize smiled shamelessly and made a quick exit as Heero brushed the flour from his jeans.

"Was there a point to that?"

"I am discovering my inner child."

Duo blinked and grinned, "You mean your inner brat. You better go grab a shower Heero. Lunch will be ready soon."

Hours passed as the young men and their wards settled into a relaxed routine of eating, bickering, teasing, and laughter. After dinner they started a friendly game of cut-throat Monopoly. That went on until Zechs decided it should be a contact sport. Shortly thereafter the television was turned on for a marathon of terribly old silly B movies.

The pilots finally retired to their beds, leaving the sleeping terrors to rest on the couch. Wufei had tenderly tucked a blanket around them and left lamp to cast the room in a soft glow. That was just in case either boy woke during the night and wanted to find their way to a bed. After several long hours the still was shattered by a heartrending cry.

"NO!"

The scream wrenched Duo from a sound sleep. He was on his feet and running down the hall before getting fully awake. He knew Heero was next to him, gun in hand as they entered the 'TV room'. Treize was sitting up on the couch, tears running down his face. He was softly chanting 'no please no' under his breath as the other pilots entered the room. Zechs was sitting next to him, trying to draw his beloved friend from whatever hell he was seeing.

Heero moved to Zechs, drawing the child into his arms while Duo set about reaching Treize. Wufei and Trowa fetched blankets as Quatre headed to the kitchen to warm some coca. Heero stroked Zechs shivering back as Duo spoke in low tones to the stricken child in his arms.

"Treize, come on kiddo come back to us. Can you hear me Treize? It's okay now, you're safe, he can't get to you."

Wufei wrapped the blanket around Duo and Treize, trapping in as much heat as possible. The former general was beginning to shiver, his eyes dazed. However one thought raced through four of the pilots minds: Who the hell was HE and why was Treize so terribly frightened?

"Shh Treize, You are safe and so is Zechs. He isn't here and even if he was He'd died in agony before he came near either of you..."

Treize buried his face against Duo's neck and whispered something too low for the others to hear. Heero tucked Zechs closer at the look in Duo's eyes. Wufei, having heard what the ginger tressed child had whispered, looked at the child in horror.

Duo wet his lips and said, "I promise chibi. If it comes down to it. You have my word. But I need to tell the others what you've told me. Is that kay?"

Treize nodded and Duo pressed a kiss to his forehead. After both boys were settled on the couch and drifted back to sleep, Duo walked to the kitchen. Then he threw the mug against the wall with enough force to shatter it. Wufei sank into a chair and asked in a shocked voice, "Duo why did you just promise to kill Treize?"

"It ties into the nightmares he's been having. I don't know all the details, but somewhere along the line that oyster-faced bastard Tsubarov scared Treize. Scared him so badly he was willing to run to us. We know he trusts Wufei... But come on guys why trust us? We were literally the lesser of two evils."

"What did he do Duo" Wufei's voice dripped ice and venom. Someone would die for scaring Treize.

"I can only tell you this, Tsubarov made some threats, threats he could back up. It involved some tests and a few really nasty people. Treize is no fool. He took a calculated risk, grabbed Zechs and ran."

"What could make him panic like that though?" Quatre's mind was running smoothly and he did not like probable that he found. In a fairly pleasant voice he asked, "Did we get that bastard when we blew the base?"

"Dunno, but I say we take no chances. I gave Treize my word that Oz would not take him back alive. I'd rather not have to kill the kid."

"Agreed. We need to ferret out whatever information we can find on what they did to Miri-chan and Treize. Then we act." Heero was calm, steely.

"Has anyone noticed that the longer they are children the younger they act?" Trowa observed.

"Yes. I asked Iria and she theorized that they can used their hard earned military skills in times of heavy stress, but the longer they're are trapped the more they will regress mentally." The blonde replied.

"Ya mean to say that we are gonna be responsible for raising two of the greatest soldiers that Oz ever had if this doesn't get reversed?" Duo was looking panicked for the first time since they had discovered the former officers.

"Yes. They will have to grow up all over again if we can't find a way to reverse the process."

"I think it's time we called Une. If she's as loyal to Treize as we think, she might help us." Trowa murmured.

"And if she was involved in this cluster fuck?" came Duo's acid reply.

"We load them up on sugar and lock her in their room."

"Jayzuz Heero... That isn't covered by the Geneva convention!"

"Hn... I know." 

PART 2

 

Life settled into a calming routine for the two boys. They were never left alone unless they asked for it. Duo and Heero took charge of Trei-chan while Wufei tried to keep up with Miri-chan, with help form Quatre and Trowa. The constant care soothed Miri-chan's feelings of abandonment and Teize's fears.

The pilots were planning an escalation in their war with Romafellar. The pack of old bastards needed to learn a lesson in the sanctity of human rights. But first, they needed to catch Lady Une. They had to know what threats to their charges remained. One way or another they would get their answers.

** OZ BASE: **

Lady Une and Noin sat in the O Club. It had been over three weeks since the distaster at the Lunar Base. Three months since Zechs and Treize vanished, leaving mayhem in their wake. Rumors sprung up quickly that the officers had been assassinated or captured by the gundam pilots. Some even believed they were being held in secret by Romafellar. The only clue to be found was grafitti burned into the moon base.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Noin stabbed at the ice in her glass with a straw.

"Yes."

"Where could they be? We've searched every conceivable place in the Sank Kingdom and all the places the General felt comfortable in. What are we missing?"

They talked in low tones for a bit longer before heading for the BOQ. The sting of a dart was the only warning they had that they were not alone.

** GUNDAM BASE **

Une woke first and took stock of her surroundings. The room was spartan with nothing to aid them in escape. Their hands were bound in front of their bodies with soft cotton rope. Noin woke a few moments later.

"Where are we?"

"Now that... Is a secret."

"Maxwell..." Une snarled. The Shinigami pilot entered the make-shift cell, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Why are we here 02?"

"Simple Une-chan. I'm gonna ask you some questions. Your continued good health will depend on your answers."

"I thought Gundam Pilots were above that kind of thing." Noin snapped.

"And I thought OZ took care of their own. So I guess we were both mistaken." An unholy fire burned in those orchid eyes.

"What do you know about Treize-sama and Captain Marquise?"

"Nothing sister. But I know plenty about Miri and Trei-chan. So start talking."

"Are they safe?" Noin's releif that they were alive softened Duo's eyes.

"They are safe and we intend to keep them that way. But we need to know who in OZ and Romafellar are still a threat."

"And then?" Une's voice was calm and cool.

"Then we eliminate the threat." Was the reply from the doorway. Wufei entered the room, two small figure behind his back. One had hair the color of moonbeams while the other was a rumpled ginger mess.

"Treize-sama!"

"Zechs!"

The two boys flinched slightly. The Sank prince was lifted into Wufei's arms while Treize made his way to Duo's side. Once there he was lifted into a warm hug. His eyes were curious as he eyed the two bound women.

The Chinese pilot's tone was measured as he said, "You can understand our caution in this matter."

Treize yawned and rubbed his eyes. Duo pressed a kiss to his hair and murmured, "Nap time kiddo. Go find Heero."

"Okay Duo."

Une waited until both had left the room before speaking, "How did you capture them?"

"We didn't Lady. They came to us."

The color drained from the women's faces as the implications sunk in.

"Now Lady Une. I made a promise to that lisping gremlin and I really don't want to have to keep it. So I think you and Noin should start talking."

"What promise?"

Wufei's voice was colder than ice, "That OZ would not take them back alive."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Noin and Une wlaked down the hall to the lounge. The site that greeted them warmed their hearts. The two little ones were curled up on the couch. Treize's feet rested on Heero's thigh while Miri was sprawled on Trowa's lap.

"Kawaii..."

Quatre chuckled, "Only when sleeping ladies, only while sleeping. So now what do we do?"

A militant gleam filled Une's eyes. "We do what we must."

Treize chose that moment to giggle and speak in his sleep. His toes, bare due to the vanishing sock phenomena, wiggled.

"Thuck gath oytherman!"

"You weren't kidding about the lisp I see..."

Dawn the next morning found both women in Une's quarters. The pilots had sedated them for the return trip. Neither woman knew just where they hell they had been held.

"They aren't taking any chances are they." Noin's voice was dry.

"No and neither will we. Up for a bit of espionage Noin?"

"Why yes Une, I believe I am."

"Good if we can dig up all the information on the experiment we may find a way to reverse it."

But the following weeks saw everything go straight to hell. OZ, in response to fears about Zechs and Treize, split into two factions. The Pro-Treize groups felt their leader and his SIC were the victims of political in-fighting and were dead or held by Romafellar. The other group remained loyal to Romafellar. The ensuing battles violently disrupted the women's plans for recon and retrieval of information.

Noin chose to head for Sank to protect Relena for Zechs while Une joined Sallly in the mountains of what was once China. Only a trusted few knew of the former colonel's whereabouts. Said location was on a log near a fire in the rebel camp.

"I wish I knew what was happening with them..."

"Worried Une?"

"Sally, the last I saw of Treize-sama and Captain Marquise they were so... small and vulnerable..."

"And it fired off every maternal instinct you have."

"Yes... He has the cutest lisp Sally."

"So they have regressed mentally as well as physically?"

"Yes from what Duo and Wufei said, they are effectively children, save for times of extreme stress. Then they are every inch the competent soldiers we know them to be."

"So that was what happened on the moon base."

"Yes it was also the point that the pilots broke off from their controllers.

"Damn it, the power structures are changing so fast no one knows who to fight!"

"If we could just find those notes, we could help Zechs and Treize-sama."

Sally nodded, "Where do you think they could be?"

"Maybe there are copies in the old labs... How could we get in..."

"Perhaps a loud distraction? Where's Noin?"

"She took Muller and Alex to Sank. They have orders to 'play nice or else'."

"Or else what?"

"Dorothy."

Sally snickered, "Oh yes that would do it."

** ORBITAL BASE **

"Arrgh me hearties! Perpare to be boarded!"

A squeaky giggle echoed in the hall as Trei and Miri slunk down the darkened corridor. Thanks to Quatre's sisters coming through for them, they were armed and dangerous once more. Miri was dressed like an Errol Flynn stunt double while Trei resembled a pre-pubescent Sonny Crocket from 'Miami Vice'. In their hands they clutched guns that shot foam disks and balls.

They had spent the day war-gaming and driving the older boy mad. Trei slipped into position and signaled to Miri. The smaller boy dropped to his knees and began the 'GI Joe Belly Crawl' into the lounge. Weapons ready, Treize began to speak.

"Oh He~ero?"

"Hn?"

"Wha-HA!" The lisping terror cackled as he dove in front of the couch. He sprang up, gun ready...

And froze in the face of a barrage of similar weapons aimed at him.

"Oh thpoot."

"MOVE!" Miri yelled .

Treize dove for cover as Miri opened fire. "Think Fast Geezer Man!"

Wufei caught several rounds up side his head before the boy bolted from the room.

"Geezerman?"

Duo was snickering while Wufei's eye twitched. Quatre fought down his laughter while Trowa turned away to hide his smile. Heero just lost it. The Japanese pilot rolled off the couch laughing so hard his face turned red.

"GEEZERMAN? You realize of course... This means war."

~*~

** FOUR MONTHS LATER SANK KINGDOM BUNKER **

Noin stared at the report Dorothy handed her. Dread pooled in her belly. Damn, why did this have to happen now?

"Oh hell."

Noin headed for her Taurus and keyed the scambled frequency to Une and Sally.

"Ghost-rider to Tower, Ghost-rider to Tower, come in."

-This is Tower, go ahead Ghost-rider.-

"Fly-bye on Base Two. I repeat. Fly-bye on Base Two."

-Copy that Ghost-rider. Threat assessment to the Chibi and Gremlin?-

"Affirmative. Threat level defcon 5. Relay to Guardians?"

-Roger Ghost-rider. Message relayed. The flight pattern is now full.-

"Ten-four Tower. Ghost-rider out." Noin signed off and met Dorothy's stunned expression.

"What?"

"What the hell did that all mean?"

"This week it means someone found someone else and the message was passed on to their security team."

"O~kay..."

** GUNDAM BASE :ORBITAL STATION **

"Oh no."

"What is it Quatre?"

"I just got a message relayed from Sally Po. The base was discovered by the Barton Foundation. We have to leave."

Trowa sighed. The abandoned Orbital Station had been home for sometime now. It hurt to leave that haven.

"I'll alert the others. We'll need to pack our gear. We can wake the little ones once we're done."

Soon the pilots were gathering their things with ruthless speed. They had no idea how much time they had before Barton arrived, but they didn't want to leave any clues behind. They could afford to take no chances.

Zechs and Treize slept through the majority of the packing. They were awakened once it was time to set the bombs for a final sweep. They separated to check for anything that they wanted to take with them, unaware that time had run out.

A small force had slipped onboard the station. The Barton's special teams. The four man unit was led by Dekim Barton himself. They moved through the halls of the structure on silent feet. The orders were simple.

Capture Treize Khushrenada. If Captain Marquise was caught, that was an added bonus, but not essential. Anyone else was expendable.

The two little ones scampered off into sections eleven and twelve while Duo moved to help load the last of their supplies. Zechs finished his sweep when he heard strange voices. He ducked behind a crate and pulled his bandana lower over his bright hair. He watched with cold eyes as the men passed him by. He had to warn the others!

Or should he slow them down? The child called Miri-chan was slowly replaced by the Lightening Count for a few moments as he contemplated what traps to set. Then the voice of reason, which sounded a lot like Quatre, reminded him of his smaller size. He needed back-up.

He scrambled into the service duct and headed for the pilots.

During this Treize had finished his check of section twelve and found his sling shot and water gun. He shut the door to the ready room and turned... Right into the legs of Dekim Barton. He looked up into the face of his nightmare.

'This can't be happening! Not now!' He thought as the old man reached for him...

"NO!" He swung his fist, a small thing compared to a man full grown. He knocked the hand away from him by sheer luck and bolted down the corridor.

Dekim smirked as he tracked the boy through the complex. He was glad that he had separated from the men earlier. The boy might have escaped if he had not. 

He would capture the boy, then pass him off as Khushrenada's son. That would change the focus of the war once more and he would hold total power. Ah yes, easier than using Leia's child. He would mold the boy into the perfect marionette. Oh yes, this was a much better way to gain control of the world...

"Come here child... I won't hurt you..." He was rather surprised that the two boys had survived and hidden in this place, but there was no sign of any adults... And both Noin and Une were spotted on Earth. This would be so easy!

Treize rounded the corner at a scrambling run. Sweat poured down his face, mixing with panicked tears. He had to reach the others! They wouldn't let Dekim hurt him. He bolted down the next hall and slammed into Duo's legs.

"Whoa Gremlin. What's wrong?"

Treize dropped to his knees, gasping and coughing from the strain. Wufei stepped around the 02 pilot and drew his sword, casting a concerned look at his young charge.

"D-Dekim..."

"Treize... Come here child..." An oily voice sing-songed down the dark hallway. Treize lifted haunted eyes to Duo.

"You promithed."

The words had the impact of a beam cannon. Duo swept the trembling boy into his arms and held him tight.

"He won't take you. I give you my word that no one will take you from us."

Treize tucked his face into Duo's neck, his hand reached blindly for Wufei. He fought down a whimper. Tsubarov warned him that if he failed to 'behave' that he would be turned over to Dekim Barton... Now all he could do was trust in these young men... And pray the pilots could protect both Mirialdo and him.

"Wufei, we need to fall back. I have a plan."

"Aa." The two teens retreated into the shadows, guarding their precious bundle. They moved swiftly through the base. Once they reached a defensible position they were met by the others, whom Zechs had warned. Options were discussed in low tones as Barton drew near. The plan was set.

Duo nodded to Treize and tossed a wrench. In the near empty station, the resulting clatter was as loud as a rifle-shot. It drew their target in.

"Come out Treize. All will be well. Don't you want to lead the world? Come with me."

"I don't FUCKING think so Barton." 

Dekim drew to a halt as he was faced by a violet-eyed, pissed-off god of death.

Standing next to Duo, shielding Treize with his body, stood Chang Wufei. He glanced back and found the other three pilots had boxed him in.

"04, take the gremlin out of here. He doesn't need to see this."

The blond pilot nodded and eased around the group, careful not to cross the field of fire. He held out his hand to Treize.

"Come on Trei-chan. Let's go sit in the shuttle with Miri-chan."

The boy-general was led from the room before Dekim spoke, "So you think to capture me?"

"No. See we did some checking on you and your son..." Heero's voice was ice cold.

Trowa winced, his own memories of that time were dark. Only the death of the 'real' Trowa Barton had freed him.

Duo's voice held the tones of Shinigami. The devil had come back from hell... "This isn't a trap Barton. It's an execution"

The head of the Barton Foundation lunged for his weapon. The instant his hand touched the gun, he was dead. Two bullets slammed into his chest, while another plowed between his eyes. At the same time a Chinese saber was cleanly thrust through his throat. He dropped to the floor, the life gone from his eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Wufei growled.

Heero nodded and holstered his weapon. The charges were set, a bit of overkill perhaps, but they would leave no trace to be found.

The shuttle drifted out of the docking bay. Two little faces were pressed to the windows, saying goodbye from their last home. They drifted away from the station and Duo activated the thrusters. Wufei followed behind in the shuttle Treize and Zechs stole during their flight from OZ.

Trowa placed a hand on the boys' shoulders before he set off the detonator. The orbital base exploded taking the Barton Team and Dekim's corpse with it.

~*~ *** I have a few notepad with some slice of life after the war type bits. When i find them in the boxes I'll try to get them added to this ***


End file.
